


infatuated

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: kei doesn't know why he feels so alone, because tadashi's right there.maybe it had to do something with the fact that he was asleep, and not kei.kei just knew he missed him, for some unexplainable reason.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my yama once again for spurring feelings with me with ur fic
> 
> i love tskym

kei shifted awkwardly, unable to feel comfortable in the darkness blanketing him.

he doesn't know why he feels so alone, because tadashi's _right_ there. he had crawled underneath the covers just ten minutes ago, unfortunately succeeding in waking him up, and was now fast asleep. and now kei was the one awake. it was like they switched roles on who could sleep at the moment.

it would have been funny, if kei didn't wish that he could sleep alongside him too. and he didn't blame tadashi for waking him up. he was happy to have the chance to talk to him a little, but now he just wanted to talk more.

but it wasn't fair to tadashi, who had seemingly been up the entire time kei had been asleep. it's his turn to rest.

he still missed him though, which was a little dumb. he wants to talk and talk and talk, about anything and everything, keep his mind busy so he doesn't have to be destroyed by his own thoughts.

tadashi was curled up on his chest, arms tucked in and completely comfortable on him. it was cute, and he wished he had his phone on hand to take a picture. it was okay though. it was dark anyways.

he absentmindedly dragged his fingers through the other's hair, gently combing it. watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

he felt irrevocably blessed. eternally, destined, fated, forever to be. blessed, lucky, happy, that tadashi was here at all. knowing him. becoming his friend. then his best friend. now his boyfriend, who he loves so, so very much.

he always surprised himself with just how affectionate he can be towards tadashi, but now that they're dating, there's no line to carefully test out.

thinking about the obvious lines there was to test made kei too embarrassed, and he quickly backtracked in his mind, settling on how much he just adored tadashi. thinking about how much he loved him made him feel warm and happy, after all.

tadashi was and is such a core presence in kei's life, invading his thoughts at every twist and turn, and even appearing in his dreams. he is utterly infatuated with him.

the amount of times he's spewed some romantic, cheesy bullshit was way more than he cared to count, but he never wanted to stop. tadashi deserved to hear every single word.

he hugged him closer to his chest, leaning into him, burying his nose into his hair. he felt okay enough to attempt to sleep once more, and less alone. but when they were both awake, he was definitely going to make sure they cuddle properly, and talk about anything and everything, because that sort of sleepy, quiet, relaxed, calm state between them both was something he cherished. but not as much as he cherished tadashi himself.


End file.
